The tale of Henry
by FanFicRuler1
Summary: The tales of a young Houndoom that will eventually find his courage and maybe meet someone special along the way ; . Possible lemon in the future so for now rated K.
1. Henry's beginning

It was a cold day in Kanto. The first snow of the year was finally falling in late November. Henry, a young Houndoom, was trudging through the snow, leaving flaming footprints whenever he took a step. Henry had just been tossed out of his cave by a swarm of angry Beedrill. He didn't lay a finger on any of them, being a pacifist and a coward.

"Man...", he said, talking to himself, "if I wanted to I coulda scorched their asses. They wouldn't have lasted two seconds against me!" He then shivered slightly, realizing that it was starting to snow very hard, and not even his firey hide could handle the temperature now. He started to run off, trying to find another cave or a shelter that he could stay in for the night.

Maybe three hours later he collapsed into the snow, shivering violently and about to pass out from exaustion. He tried to crawl another few feet but found he couldn't move anymore. His eyes started to close and he thought that he was about to die, not knowing if it was his time or not. As his eyes began to shut completely and all he could see were blurry shapes, something hovered out from a tree and stopped in front of him and he was only able to mutter a quiet little sentence. "Help...me..."


	2. The new friend

When his eyes finally opened he slowly tried to stand up but gave a loud groan as his head began to hurt. He laid down panting, looking around at his surroundings and figured that he was a small cave...but who had brought him here? His tail hung low, flattened onto the ground as he heard a small noise, a little chitter, come from somewhere around him.

"W-who's there...?" He said, scared out of his mind. A shape began to form in the shadows and it poked it's little furry head out so it could be seen. It was a little Furret that had scared him! It scampered beside him and poked at his head.

"Finally awake?" It said, surprisingly caring. He gave a little nod and stared at it, realizing that it was a female and he blushed slightly. "Why are you blushing mister?" She said, giving a little laugh and scampering to the other side of the cave, her tail wagging from happiness at having another pokemon nearby for the first time in years.

"No reason..." He said, getting up slowly and edging slowly toward the entrance of the cave, still frightened of the small ferret pokemon and kicking himself on the inside for being scared of something so small.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure guy...anyway, what's your name?" She said, looking over at him and got a hurt expression on her face as she saw he was leaving. "Hey...where're you going mister?" He froze on the spot, a terrified expression on his face.

"I-I was just going to leave...I was going to thank you for helping me of course. My name's Henry...and yours is? And why do you look so sad...?" He said, looking at her kind of worried, walking a little closer and tilting his head.

She looked down, curling up and saying quietly, "It's not like you want to know Mr. Henry...just go ahead and leave, we both know you want to..." She said with such pain in her voice that Henry's heart gave a twinge of pain and he kicked himself on the inside yet again, not wanting to make her feel sad.

"Hey...you don't have to be so hurt...I'm just kind of shy, sorry if I made you feel bad miss...?" He said looking down and sighing, knowing he did something horrible.

She brightened up instantly and grinned at him. "So it wasn't my fault? Oh, it's Rin by the way." She dashed over to him and stood up, barely half his height and smiled, her tail wagging enthusiastically. "If you wouldn't mind...would you like some dinner? I made enough for two just in case someone actually came here." She smiled up at him and waited for a response.

His eyes were wide, looking at her in a mix of gratitude and terror at never having anybody ask him anything like that before and just gave a simple, short nod. "Y-ya...sure..." He said nervously and sat down. "Thank you Rin." About an hour later they were munching on a meal of herbs and cooked strips of Ratatata.

Rin ate happily and tried to ask him a multitude of questions all at once while he was trying to eat and he blushed the entire time, not answering a single one and it apparently didn't dampen her spirits a bit.

When they finished Rin yawned quietly. "Mr. Henry...I'm going to get some rest... You can leave if you want but I'd really appreciate it if you stayed. I haven't had a friend in a really long time." She smiled up at him before scurrying off to a corner of the cave and curling up in a little ball to sleep, giving little puffs while she slept.

Henry gave a few laughs and then thought about what he would do. He had made a friend that day! Something he had never done because of shyness or insecurity. He finally decided after a few minutes consideration to stay there for the night to sleep and would probably leave in the morning. He sat in a corner opposite of Rin and slept quietly, flames puffing from his nose as he thought of the day as he slept.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, I don't care if I get flames, or even happy comments, I'm just glad I get to write these things**


End file.
